


Contract and Debt

by arahime



Category: A.C.E (Kpop Band), ACE (kpop)
Genre: Again I don't know how to end a story, I don't know how to dialogue even more, Jun Hun and Chan are implied, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please love A.C.E, Short One Shot, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/pseuds/arahime
Summary: "Kim Wow-Ssi, please show them the contract.""Jason save me. My love Jason. <3 <3 <3"





	Contract and Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkyibhlLqRA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJw_zcUbsmM
> 
> I don't know how to put proper dialogue in a fic. Sorry if this is so awkward.

"Kim Wow-Ssi, please show them the contract."  
"Jason save me. My love Jason. <3 <3 <3"  


That day was not a good day for Seyoon, after picking the envelope with zero money, he then failed to get any dolls, and then the karaoke machine even failed to show his score, he ended up being last in everything. The punishment also did nothing to cure his bad luck. Thank God he didn't have to do the punishment alone, but still. Even the camera battery was dead in the middle of the way. Like how many bad luck could one person get in one day?

As soon as he arrived, the two ungrateful brats were already waiting for the hyungs, giggling and laughing like there's no tomorrow. Couldn't they saw that these hyungs are tired, cold and embarrassed already? But it's not like they could get angry with those adorable brats.

Seyoon knew that his bad luck will continue when he saw how Byungkwan looked at him. He was doomed already. He could only sighed and tried to avoid certain someone's gaze.

> "Kim Wow-Ssi, where do you think you're going?" _(SHIT)_  
>  "Dorms? I'm tired if you couldn't see. Don't you want to go to dorms too, Jason-ah?" _(Straight face! Put your poker face on, Seyoon)_  
>  "Nu uh uh. I recall someone still owe me something..." _(Shit, I don't like those grins.)_  
>  "Ah. I'll pay you back, my wallet is in my bag. Lemme get that first." _(STRAIGHT FACE SEYOON! STRAIGHT FACE! DON'T WAVER)_  
>  "I don't remember asking for money tho..." _(SHIT!)_  
>  "Uhmmm...so what do you want then? I couldn't get you half of the doll, since I failed to get even one..."  
>  "Can't you think of something creative on how to pay me back Hyung?" _(NO! I DEFINITELY COULDN'T)_  
>  "What exactly do you expect?"  
>  "Well, something along the lines of the contract would be good I guess..." _(WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?)_  
>  "What? I don't like riddles Byungkwan-ah. Straight to the point please."  
>  "Something along the lines of 'love' or 'heart' could be good, I guess..." _(I hate that smirk. I HATE THAT!)_

Seyoon could only sigh. Like, okay he got what Byungkwan wants.  
"Okay Byungkwan, pay attention then..."  
Jason smile so wide, Seyoon even afraid he would tore his mouth.  
"Kim Jason-ssi, I lo- you" smiling so artificially wide, while lifting one of his hand forming a half heart.  
Jason smile disappeared so fast, "What the hell with that half confession and half heart?" while furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Well I only promise half of the doll after all, so I only owe you half. It's not my fault you agree to that," Seyoon said with a very satisfied face. "And after all, I have you to complete the other half," adds Seyoon while looking at Byungkwan straight in the eyes then slowly and gently raised his hand to touch Byungkwan's face.

And if after that Seyoon walked away cooly, leaving Byungkwan flustered and red in the face, Seyoon swore that it's not intentional on his part. He's just that cool after all. And he can feel that today is no longer a bad luck day for him. At least he won something at the end of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I appreciate it. I also didn't mind constructive criticism, I'm not a good writer. I'm not even a proper writer. I wrote this because A.C.E needs more love and I love how Jason called Seyoon 'Kim Wow-ssi'.
> 
> Please love A.C.E and Kim Wow-ssi XD


End file.
